


Nuestra Magia

by AnazoySterch



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diferent ending, F/F, Final Chapter minor spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnazoySterch/pseuds/AnazoySterch
Summary: Akko y Diana han llegado al final de la batalla, preparadas para terminar con el misil Noir de una vez con todas. ¿Sera lo único que lograran?





	Nuestra Magia

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una pequeña idea corta que se me ocurrió recientemente tras volver a ver la serie junto a otra persona. Si veis algo fuera de lugar, cosas mejorable ETC, no so cortéis en decirlo, cualquier critica es bienvenida. Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndolo.

¡Akko!

La garganta de Diana ardía tras su grito, mientras intentaba desesperadamente alcanzar a su compañera, tras el ataque de los misiles a ambas. Apretando ambas manos contra el robusto mango de la escoba brillante, se inclinó decidida a alcanzar a la muchacha japonesa. – Por favor, por favor, déjame alcanzarla, déjame llegar hasta ella. – En su mente se repetía ese pensamiento mientras aceleraba más y más en picada.

Los misiles con cabeza de serpiente tenían otras ideas. Rápidamente comenzaron a formar un círculo entre ambas, convirtiéndose rápidamente en un tornado de sierpes oscuras que termino por separas, lanzando a Diana por los aires. Ni siquiera había podido recuperar la vara brillante tras el golpe. – Lo siento Akko. – Con ese último pensamiento Diana descendió en caída libre, hacia un incierto final mientras los innumerables misiles se reagrupaban para perseguirla.

Un tirón a su brazo detuvo abruptamente su caída, y al mirar hacia arriba Akko sobre la escoba legendaria. Su corazón dio un vuelco sintiéndose segura y tranquila. Eso, claro está, hasta que los chillidos de los misiles la devolvieron a la realidad. No escucho las palabras de Akko mientras la gran masa de armas mágicas se lanzaban contra ellas, pero nunca las alcanzarían mientras estuvieran sobre la Shootting Star.

Agarrándose con fuerza a Akko, Diana cerro los ojos mientras la otra chica agarraba la escoba. Las vueltas y cabriolas a enorme velocidad alborotaban el cabello de Cavendish, mientras los misiles las seguían. Quizás por estar cansados de jugar al gato y al ratón, o quizás porque realmente querían atraparlas, los misiles se unieron de nuevo, creando un enorme misil monstruoso.

¡Diana! – Chillo la chica japonesa mientras se ponía de pie sobre la escoba, tendiéndole la mano a la rubia. – Ayúdame a derrotarlo.

La mirada que Akko le brindaba en ese momento, hizo latir su corazón más rápido que cuando estaba cayendo al vacío. Allí, casi al borde del espacio, en lo más alto del cielo, Diana supo que estaba enamorada. Con una sonrisa acepto la mano de su amiga, y una vez de pie, ambas levantaron la vara brillante, enlazando sus manos y apuntando al misil que ahora avanzaba hacia ellas con la boca abierta.

Hagámoslo Akko. -La animo la ojiazul con una sonrisa.

Quiero un mundo donde la gente pueda sonreír junta. – Agarrando aún más fuerte la vara brillante, los ojos de Akko se iluminaron con decisión mientras hablaba. Ambas chicas podían notar la magia reuniéndose en el artefacto, la energía enviada por cada persona que las veía, sus amigas, los profesores, la gente de la ciudad, todos creían con sus corazones al mismo son, enviándoles poder a las alumnas de Luna Nova.

Ambas levantaron la vara sobre sus cabezas mientras comenzaban a brillar, recitando al unisonó las palabras que llegaban a sus mentes.

**¡NOCTU ORFEI!**

Con un estallido de luz, el arma comenzó a metamorfosearse, envuelta en aura mágica de poder único en el mundo desde la época de las Nueve Brujas Antiguas, hasta que tomo la forma de un arco gigantesco.

**¡AUDE!**

Como si hubieran hecho aquello durante años, apuntaron con el enorme arco a la bestia, aun gritando las palabras de increíble fuerza.

**¡FRAETOR!**

En sus manos, el espacio se combo y retorció, la energía perdió su esencia en segundos para volver a formarse allí donde las chicas la necesitaban, las estrellas se iluminaron más que nunca en el cielo y una gran flecha se creó cargada en el arco. Las esperanzas, sueños y sentimientos de todos aquellos que confiaban, y de ellas mismas estaban puestas en ese disparo.

**¡SHINY ARC!**

Con un rugido bestial, el enorme misil abrió sus fauces dispuesto a devorar a las chicas, cuando el disparo lo alcanzo. Hinchándose como un globo, en cuestión de segundos, la magia estallo envolviendo al mundo y acabando con la amenaza.

Lo hicimos. Hemos ganado. -La emoción de Akko era notable en su voz mientras se sentaba en la Shooting Star. La mano de Diana bajo para envolver la de la morena que aun sostenía la Vara brillante, que poco a poco comenzaba a brillar menos, mientras lloraba de alegría. Las auras mágicas de Diana y Akko se disipaban, dejando pequeños rastros de energía sobre ellas.

Akko, lo has logrado. Todo esto es gracias a ti, a tu forma de ser. Gracias por traernos aquí. Yo creo que… - Tragando saliva, Diana alzo entonces la vista, encontrándose con los llorosos ojos de la japonesa.

Diana, yo no sé cómo agradecerte, por estar aquí. Por estar a mi lado. -Con la mano en que tenía la vara brillante, que empezaba a desaparecer convertida en magia, se limpió los ojos antes de volver a mirarla. – Sin ti, no habría llegado tan lejos.

No tienes que agradecerme Akko. Sin embargo… - Volviendo a bajar la vista se tomó un momento para hablar antes de regresar a la chica frente a ella. – Tengo algo que decirte. Me gustas Akko. Quiero ser más que tu amiga, quiero poder…

Los labios de la ojiazul se sellaron con los de la ojirubi. Aunque tardó un poco, la heredera cerro los ojos devolviendo el suave beso, hasta que dejo de sentir los labios ajenos sobre los suyos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, estaba sola sobre la escoba, y entonces recordó las palabras de Croix durante sus clases. La magia es energía, y como tal, ni se crea ni se destruye.

Se transforma.

Era el turno de Diana de llorar mientras los últimos retazos de magia se deshacían frente a ella. Akko lo había conseguido, les había devuelto la magia de una vez por todas.

No, eso era incorrecto. Akko era su corazón creyente.

Akko era la magia de todos.


End file.
